


Homemade weapons

by Rogercat



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bad Cooking, Bad Ideas, Cookies, Elves, F/M, Family Drama, Father-Daughter Relationship, First Age, Gen, Herbalism, Inspired by Fanart, Nargothrond, Rejection, The Noldor, True Love, house of finarfin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Turin learns that Orodreth are not as passive as he seems in a family of strong-willed Elves, especially when his daughter is not treated well





	Homemade weapons

As Turin babbled on about how this bridge would be a a such brilliant idea, and more and more people of the royal council seemed to become convinced to abandon the current habit of keeping Nargothrond a hidden kingdom, Orodreth felt his mood become worse. 

 

“That fool....can he not see why I insist on following my brother in not going out in open battle?”

  
  


After the meeting, he met up with Finduilas and Gwindor in a rather unusual place for a King: 

 

A private kitchen Finrod had made for them since his sister-in-law had wished for a manner of keep serving some of her own food to her family at times. And being a Sinda among many Noldor, it sometimes was hard for Orodreth's beloved wife to enjoy her own culture, as she was not from Doriath. 

 

“Finduilas, Gwindor, forgive this request that is bound to annoy both you, especially after the meeting earlier today, but could the two of you try and distract Turin for a couple of hours? I intend to use a old manner from my childhood to show what I feels about his idiotic idea about a bridge.” 

 

His daughter looked displeased, and her fiancé very much uncomfortable, but when Orodreth revealed exactly what he planned, they did agree. 

 

“Just let Nanaeth fix something that actually is edible for us later, Ada! You are good with herb seasonings in food because of your interest in herbalism, but sweets have never been your strong point!” Finduilas called over her shoulder with a laugh as she and Gwindor went away to carry out their little mission.

 

“I only gave my Fëanorians a  _ mild _ herb toxin in their wine and the so called cookies I served them, that caused them to suffer a serious case of loose stools for a couple of days, I am not cruel enough to commit kinslaying even if I wanted them out of Nargothrond!” Orodreth responded as he started to heat up the fire in the oven more than normally needed for what he planned.

 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

 

A couple of hours later, Turin was summoned to the King's private office, a rare event because very few outside his family was allowed to enter there.

 

“You called for me, sire?” he asked, walking inside as if he owned the place and not Orodreth. 

 

“Yes, I have made something for you.”

 

Ugh, that awful arrogance and pride which angered him so. Sometimes Orodreth really wanted to sew Turin into a sack and throw the mortal into the river to drown. He was not blind to how Turin had cast his eyes on Finduilas, or how he often interrupted  _ private moments  _ between Orodreth's daughter and her fiancé now when Gwindor finally had recovered enough much to not be bedridden anymore while he recovered as much he could in his current condition. Did Turin really believe Finduilas shallow enough to cast Gwindor aside for his changed looks and broken body after years as a slave in Angband? That he could be another Beren, winning the heart of a Elven princess and take her away from a Elven suitor who had loved her far longer than what he had been alive? 

 

At seeing the burnt pieces of coal which originally had been a perfectly made cookie dough, on a baking tray which laid on the desk in front of Orodreth, Turin had to ask: 

 

“You made cookies? For me?”

 

Did Turin really think that Orodreth was deaf to the mutter of  “ _ I hate cookies! _ ” when Elven had far superior hearing?   

 

“ They are inedible, yes.”  

 

Picking up one so called cookie in his hand for a closer look, Turin proved that sometimes he truly was not as smart as he wanted, by asking: 

 

“So what is even their purpose?” 

 

He learned the answer the hard way, as Orodreth started to throw the cookies at Turin with a aim which told of very good practice in the past. He had burnt them into coal just for this, while his wife had made some very lovely cookies for Finduilas and Gwindor to enjoy. Just because he was not a warrior or leader in the same manner as his three deceased brothers, it did not mean that Orodreth lacked a spine to stand up against people when they questioned his abilities. He simply tried to get revenge in a different way. 

  
  


Outside the office, Finduilas and Gwindor was enjoying the cookies her mother had given them. 

 

“Very nice bilberry cookies, are it bilberries from your father's private herb garden? There was a such plant there, I call.” Gwindor smiled, taking a full moment to enjoy the taste and to be alone with his beloved princess without that mortal shadowing them.

 

“Yes. and look, there is some ginger cookies as well.” 

 

They could not help but laugh from their hiding place at hearing Turin trying to avoid being hit with the burnt cookies inside the office, falling backwards out of the door and hurrying away. 

 

“And stay away from my daughter, scoundrel! We Elves are faithful to those we loves and after what Thingol's damned daughter and her mortal caused here in Nargothrond, there is no way I will see my own daughter wed to a short-lived husband who can not even give her a hundred years of marriage!” Orodreth yelled, slamming the door shout. If Turin heard the warning, they did not know, but for now at least, Finduilas and Gwindor could enjoy some time in peace. 

**Author's Note:**

> inspiration comes from this 
> 
> http://feanope.tumblr.com/post/144953613170/melkomelko-that-one-time-oro-actually-did


End file.
